Radiance Hikiru
by Deathly Jester
Summary: "Remember when I told you? You had this look in your eyes, full of hope, light, and joy. It was radiant." This is my little, late, one shot for Ikuto's birthday! December first, thanks to AmuxIkutoLover for reminding me ] Please read and review, please let me know what ya think good or bad. God bless Deathly Jester


**Deathly Jester: So by the time I remembered it was Ikuto's birthday yesterday, thanks AmuxIkutoLover, it was toooooo late to write and post a story, so I'm now posting a quick little one shot!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled as loud as she could, gripping my hand as hard as she could.

"Don't worry Amu, you're doing great!" I said trying to calm down my screaming wife.

"I can see the head, just a little more Amu, now PUSH! One two three four five six seven eight nine ten, okay, relax relax, now... push one more time I need a giant push you can do it! One two three four five six seven eight nine-"

A wail escaped into the room, Amu and Ikuto froze and just looked at the source of the noise. A little baby boy.

"Are you going to cut the cord sir?" A nurse handed Ikuto some medical scissors and guided him on cutting the cord. He just smiled down on the child.

"Congratulations, a healthy baby boy, we're going to get him cleaned up for you, do some work and be right back." The nurses said walking to a cleaning area of the delivery room.

"A baby boy, Ikuto... we've got a little baby boy." Amu said wiping the tears and sweat from her face.

"Yeah... A little me." Ikuto said kissing his wife's forehead.

"I pray he'll be nothing like you." Amu said poking him in his chest.

"But if I wasn't me, you wouldn't be married to this wonderful man, and a mother of a beautiful baby boy." Ikuto said smiling as the baby was brought back over to them.

"Do you two have a name picked out yet?" A different nurse asked marking information down on the certificate.

"How about... Hikiru." Amu asked, looking up to Ikuto.

"Radiance... Why?" Ikuto asked looking down on his wife.

"Remember when I told you I was going to have a baby?"

FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ikuto, merry Christmas! I'm so excited! Let's open presents!" Amu said bouncing around on the shared king bed.

"Calm down women! This is our third Christmas... Why so hyper?" Ikuto asked holding his wife to he chest like a teddy bear.

"Because this year is different, I got you something you'll really like~" Amu said wiggling out of his grasp and attempted to drag him out of the bed.

"Whatever it is it can wait until AFTER we've eaten, I'm starving and would rather enjoy some food." Ikuto said getting out of the bed on his own free will.

"Hurmph, have it your way, guess you'll have to find out later~." Amu said skipping out of the room and to the kitchen to make some food for her 'starving' husband. Being married for over three years hasn't changed a thing for our favorite couple, Ikuto has and will never stop his teasing ways, Amu will forever be teased.

"Now, what s for breakfast?" Ikuto said coming up and hugging his wife in the classic Korean drama way, from behind her he encircled her in his arms, and locking his hands on his wrists.

"Pancakes..." Amu said trying to flip a said pancake so it wouldn't burn in the pan.

"That's it?" Ikuto whined.

"Yes this is it until we open presents, then we can celebrate~." Amu said with a giggle.

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird for a few weeks."

"I'm fine Ikuto, wipe that worried look off your face." Golden eyes glared into a midnight.

"Okay okay, I just don't see the big deal! A few presents yay~ you know I'd just rather be with you Amu, I don't care about anything else but you." The golden orbs softened.

"I think you'll like this present." Amu said with a smirk. "Pancakes are done, let's eat!"

After Ikutos starving body had been fed, the living room was being occupied. Wrapping paper littered on the floor.

"Now, here's my gift!" Amu said handing Ikuto a small slim box.

"What is it?" Ikuto said looking at it, he hadn't even remembered seeing it under the tree!

"Just open it~." Amu said poking the hand holding the small box.

"Okay okay," He slowly took the shinee (K pop fans out there?) wrapping paper off the box and slid it open.  
Inside the box, no larger then a pen, sat a small device.

"Amu... do those lines mean what I think they mean?" Ikuto said leaning back on the cream couch.

"Yes... Yes they do!" Amu said laughing, Ikuto soon joined in, hugging his wife.

"Amu... we're having a baby." Ikutos eyes were wide in shock.

"Yes... Ikuto, we're having a baby."

FLASHBACK OVER

"After I told you, you had this look in your eyes. Full of hope, light, joy, it was radiant."

* * *

**Deathly Jester: So in thirty minutes this is what I've come up with =] I hope you all like it! Ps: This was all written on the copy and paste section of FFN, so I had no read grammar check, not like I'd need to anyway~**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**God bless**

~Deathly Jester~


End file.
